Teardrops on my Guitar
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny has been dating a new girl named Mary and Sam is broken hearted, but what'll happen when Mary is out walking and hears Sam singing. DannyXOC at first DXS later with minor mention of TXJ. Complete.
1. Part 1

**A/N This is only one half of this songfic. Danny is dating the new girl, Mary, and Sam is broken hearted. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teardrops on my Guitar.**

Sam was lying in her bed tossing and turning. Sam sighed and looked ather clock for the tenth time that night, _'10:30pm,' _Sam thought,_ 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep?'_

_'__You know why,__' _a voice said.

_'Really? Why?'_ Sam asked the voice.

_'__All Danny did today was talk about Mary,__' _the voice said.

_'Why should I care? Mary and Danny have been dating for over three months, she's nice,'_ Sam said to the voice.

'_Yes, but you want him to be with you,_' the voice said.

Sam sighed and turned on her light, _'I hate this stupid voice. It's always right.'_

Sam looked in the corner of her room and saw her black and purple guitar. Jazz, her boyfriend, Tucker, and Valerie had chipped in and got her a guitar for her birthday so she could sing her emotions out instead of damaging school property. Sam opened her side table drawer and pulled out a song she had written a few weeks ago and grabbed her guitar and sat crisscross on her bed and began to play. After a few cords Sam began to sing, "_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_"

Sam put her guitar up and her music back in her drawer, "If only he wasn't so dang clueless," Sam whispered and turned her light out and fell asleep.

Mary just happened to be taking a midnight walk by Sam's house and Sam had her window open just in case Danny needed medical attention. Mary looked up at Sam's window, "Sam," Mary said sadly and continued to walk and think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the second part hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teardrops on my Guitar.**

Mary was walking with Danny from school, "Mary, are you okay?" Danny asked

Mary sighed, "No," Mary said.

Danny stopped causing Mary to stop with him, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Danny," Mary said, "How do you feel about Sam?"

"Sam?" Danny said confused, "She's my best friend, you know that."

Mary sighed, "Look," Mary said, "Meet me outside Sam's house at10:00pm tonight."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Just please," Mary begged.

Danny nodded and they continued to walk.

10:00pm that night…

Danny walked up to Mary who was standing under Sam's open window, "Hey," Danny said, "Why are we here?"

Suddenly, Sam's light came on, "Just listen Danny," Mary said.

Danny suddenly heard Sam playing her guitar then start to sing, "_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_"

Danny was shocked, "Um," Danny said, "I'm confused."

Sam's room went dark and Danny was still confused. Mary shook her head, "Danny," Mary said, "Sam loves you, I just like you."

Danny turned to Mary confused, "Now it's your turn," Mary said, "Look really deep Danny, do you love Sam back?"

Danny closed his eyes for a few minutes then opened them. Danny turned to Mary, who smiled, "Its okay, go," Mary said.

Danny smiled and hugged her before transforming into Danny Phantom (They told her because they trusted her. It was before her and Danny started dating) and flew up to Sam's window. Danny found Sam asleep on her bed, "Sam?" Danny said.

Sam turned in her bed, "Danny?" Sam said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Danny turned human and went over to Sam's bed, "Nothing's wrong," Danny said sitting down.

Sam sat up in her bed and looked at Danny, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Mary told me to come here," Danny said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" Sam said.

"I heard your song," Danny said.

Sam's eyes went wide, "What?" Sam said with slight fear in her voice.

"Mary heard your song before and told me to come and listen to it," Danny explained.

"W-why would she do that?" Sam said.

"She said that you loved me and she only liked me. Is that true Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam looked away from Danny and nodded, "But I don't want you to give up your happiness with Mary just because you think you may like me," Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam with shock, "Sam," Danny said, "Sam look at me."

Sam turned to Danny, "True," Danny said, "I was happy with Mary."

Sam felt her heart drop, "But," Danny said causing Sam's heart to stop, "I never really loved her like I thought I did."

"What?" Sam said confused.

Danny smiled, "Before I came up here Mary told me to look inside me and see who I really loved."

Sam raised another eyebrow, "Um, Danny you sound like Clockwork," Sam said.

Danny chuckled, "Sam," Danny said.

Sam looked up at Danny only to meet his lips on hers. Sam's eyes widened, but soon closed and relaxed and kissed him back. Danny broke away and looked at Sam, "I love you, and I'm sorry for being so clueless," Danny said.

Sam snuggled into Danny and smiled a real smiled for the first time in a long time, "I love you too, and I don't care how long it took you," Sam said.

Danny kissed Sam's forehead before getting up, "I better get home before mom and dad wake up and find that I'm missing, or worse Jazz," Danny said and transformed.

Sam nodded and waved good-bye to Danny as he flew out the window. Sam smiled and fell asleep dreaming of what would happen tomorrow and the rest of her life.


End file.
